lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Is Thicker...
A man from an old-money New York family is accused of killing his wife over an affair. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * John McMartin as Attorney Larry Webber * Donald Corren as Forensic Technician Medill Guest cast * Nancy Marchand as Barbara Ryder * John Bedford Lloyd as Jonathan Ryder * Joel Polis as Dr. Joel Friedman * Sam Freed as Kent Meeker * Kim Hamilton as Judge Vivian Jackson * Alan Manson as Arraignment Judge Eric Bryan * Nicholas Turturro as Poletti * Jude Ciccolella as Morgan * Lauren Klein as Ms. Phillips * John Heffernan as Welch * Stephen De Fluiter as Thomas * Allen Williams as Detective Saperstein * Mike Cicchetti as Henry Willard * Mario Arrambide as Mr. Lewis * Arthur Halpern as Loomis * Philip Levy as Officer Franzetti * Nick Sandow as Officer Nelson * Jaclyn Berrie as Betsy * Josh Phillip Weinstein as Peter * Saul Stein as Bouncer * Frank Muller as Handler * Gretchen West as Jane Dickey * Emma Tammi as Alison Ryder * Brian Williams as Roeder * Glenn Taranto as Squad Room Detective * Venida Evans as Jury Forewoman * Stephanie Trudeau as Mrs. Friedman * Jay Spadaro as Bailiff * Steven Martini as unknown References * Rikers Island Quotes "Who’s available to send in?" "An armed robber. A rent-gouging landlord. Both of those are ripe for deals." "Go with the armed robber: ends up in front of a jury, get more sympathy than a landlord." : - Adam Schiff and Benjamin Stone "You should wait for my attorney." "Yes ma’am, but the law says we don’t have to." : - Barbara Ryder and Phil Cerreta "He has no idea when she walked in. Could’ve been 10:00 when she swears she was playing games with Johnny." "Or it could have been 12:00 when Johnny was on his way not to kill his wife." "Great. We put him on the stand as a rebuttal witness. If Webber forgets to cross-examine, we’re all set." : - Mike Logan, Phil Cerreta and Paul Robinette "Hey, you find semen in the vagina, you don’t call us?" "Nobody said it was rape. There’s no sign of rape. No tearing, no abrasions." "The husband was out of town." "I’m supposed to know that? What am I, his travel agent?" : - Phil Cerreta, Medical Examiner and Mike Logan "What did you guys do, put angel dust in his caviar?" : - Morgan "If he takes the deal, I’d say 'Yes'." "If he takes the deal, I’ll start buying lottery tickets." : - Paul Robinette and Benjamin Stone "Why does she go to a late movie with two little kids at home?" "Maybe because she had two little kids at home." : - Mike Logan and Donald Cragen "Another generation of Ryders." "God help them." : - Paul Robinette and Benjamin Stone "I told him it was all right, a technical violation at worst." "Bad advice, counselor. Very bad advice. I've got a technical solution for his technical violation. Mr. Ryder likes islands? I've got one for him... Rikers." : - Attorney Larry Webber and Judge Eric Bryan Background information and notes * In this episode we learn that Detective Tony Profaci is married to a woman named Shirley. * The episode title "Blood Is Thicker..." is a reference to the strong family connection between Barbara Ryder and her son Jonathan. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes